


现实的你（BE）

by artzeoyoyo



Category: GODBAS, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), 逐月之月
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzeoyoyo/pseuds/artzeoyoyo
Summary: 每天都是理智小人与去他的理智小人在脑海里打架，今天睡不着脑子不清醒的时候反而是理智小人赢了。文思如泉涌，赶紧写下来。开车预警R18特别OOC 自我解读过度的Godbas产物……





	现实的你（BE）

在一起第三年的时候，随着逐月之月第三季的结束，两个人重合的行程越来越少，但这到丝毫不影响两人的感情。因为每天俩人都在见缝插针的发line，打电话。非但没有倦怠期，反而越来越想黏在一起，一刻也不想分开。

“P’God，你不觉得我们这样太不正常了吗？我们从来不吵架。”有一天俩人坐在同居的客厅里一起打游戏的时候，Bas突然问。“刚开始恋爱也就算了，已经三年了为什么还不吵架？”

God正全神贯注在游戏画面上，没听见他说什么，习惯性的只是上半身靠近他嗯？了一声，想听得更清楚一点。Bas用腿推了他一下，“我们怎么不吵架呢！”

这回God听清了，按了暂停，放下游戏机，转身看向Bas，开始思索这个问题，是有点不可思议，从见到第一面的时候就有聊不完的话题，所以两个人连纪念日都定在了海选的那天，2月4号。Bas喜滋滋的跟God解释，这样我生日的时候就是我们相识一个月，你生日的时候就是我们的半年纪念日。7月4号我们一起打羽毛球来着。你看都是4号，多好记。God笑出声，小孩儿怎么这么好玩。Bas挠挠头，是不是很幼稚？不是啊，God努力做出一本正经的样子，我自喜欢数字4了，那我们就是0404couple了。

恋爱初期的甜蜜还可以解释为不吵架的原因。那么一年前God开始从家里搬出来，租了这里方便跟小孩儿约会，俩人半同居开始也没有吵过架。

“我们没有什么吵架的理由啊。你没有嫌过我太忙没空陪你。没有嫌我忘记各种纪念日，没有嫌我送的礼物不够档次。也没有嫌我做饭不洗碗。没有嫌我马桶圈没有放下来。没有嫌我没有每时每刻每一句话都注意你说什么。也不会不放心我跟其他人拍戏。我们没有什么吵架的理由啊。”God耸耸肩，坐回去继续打游戏。

“可以上这些你也都没嫌过我啊。”小孩儿瘫倒在地上，把腿架在God大腿上抖脚。

“你看你也不嫌我空闲时间打游戏太多，删我存档让我陪你聊天。”

Bas默默翻了个白眼，因为我自己也玩啊。

“不过，”God突然又按了暂停，“我想到一件我们一直在吵架的事。”

“什么事？”Bas还在无聊的抖脚，丝毫没意识到慢慢逼近的God已经换成了自己正上方的姿势。

“就是你每次穿我的衣服我忍不住想对你做的事情。”God边说边慢慢摸进了Bas宽大的衣服里面，开始用实际行动回答问题。

Bas这才意识到危险，但已经来不及逃了，God在他两侧分腿跪着，牢牢固定住了他。等God低下头来吻上他脖颈的时候，Bas整个人都变成了粉红色，God好笑的抬起头。Bas不管做多少次都还是这么青涩，这简直让他更加欲罢不能，God的手滑过Bas的胸口开始往下方游移。

摸到关键部位的时候，Bas似乎终于回过神来，“不要……不要在地板上，太硬了。”God在他脸上落满轻吻，邪邪地挑眉问他，“硬还不好吗？”Bas差点顶起膝盖想让God知道硬到底好不好，但为了自己的性福还是忍住了……

趁他走神的空档，God一把把人捞起来放到了沙发上，跪坐在他两腿之间，猴急地开始解他的裤子，Bas突然抬起眼充满欲望地望着God。

Bas的眼镜太过清澈明亮，God每次都无法不沉沦在Bas的眼眸中，更何况那里边满是对自己的欲望。他低头与Bas唇舌交缠。Bas闭眼享受着这个吻，手脚也没有停，用腿圈住God，开始解他的衬衣，“下次能不能不要穿衬衣好难解。”Bas贴着他嘴唇问他，God笑，那你能不能只穿我的衬衣别的都不穿？Bas翻了个白眼，那我们就没办法从床上下来了。你看，我们这不是在吵架么，God又吻上他。

两人终于裸裎相对，God抚上Bas的腰侧，Bas被戳到痒痒肉，笑着躲他，God一把把人圈回怀中，捏捏他的小肚子，“最近是不是长胖了。”  
Bas恼羞成怒打开他的手，“烦人，最近不是要跟你拍床戏都和你去健身房做身材管理了嘛。”“是呀，拍完了最近是不是有点放肆了。”

拍到第二季床戏的时候，俩人其实NG了很多次，God有点私心的不想让人看见Bas的身体，即使仅仅是两个人盖着被子露着肩膀而已，结果每次都能挡到Bas的脸，导演反复几次之后都有点恼怒了。

Bas在他身下戳戳他，小声问他，难道以后连去游泳都不行啦。  
不行！God十分霸气的回答。  
那你也不许拍男模照片了！露屁股那种！  
God败下阵来。

Bas捉住God的脸，问他，你在想什么呢？对他中途走神特别不满。  
“想拍床戏的时候特别不想让人看到你。”  
“大家都是男人嘛，裸上半身又有什么关系。”  
“不想让他们肖想你。”  
Bas笑出声，“你觉得你穿的严严实实的时候他们就不肖想了吗？”

“我不管，你是我的。”God露出孩子气的一面，不讲理的开始舔吻Bas的胸口。  
乳尖被含在口里的时候，Bas已经想不出反驳的话了，只能跟着God的唇舌游走，仿佛God走到哪儿，哪儿就会被点燃，当God开始亲吻他的下身的时候，Bas觉得自己全身都要爆炸了。尤其是那儿硬的快要爆炸了。

“放松，你这样太紧了我没办法进去。”God让Bas从口腔里退出来，用手指去安抚后边那朵瑟瑟发抖的小花。

Bas咽了咽口水，闭上眼试图放松。

“扑—”是润滑剂瓶盖被打开的声音。进来的却是带有God体温的手指，God把润滑剂在手上搓热了，开始一点一点打开小可爱的身体。

Bas全身现在都是粉红色的，背紧紧靠在沙发上，手捉着God的肩膀，咬住下唇试图阻止溢出的呻吟声。God心疼的吻上他，不许咬，上次就把自己咬破了，我喜欢你对我的欲望。God手指在他身体里边细细做着扩张，分开手指撑大他的穴道。Bas再也抑制不住呻吟，“快……快……快进来。

God拿起旁边的杜蕾斯，略带撒娇地跟Bas闹，“宝宝给我带上好不好。”  
Bas睁开眼，现在戳到自己肚子上，跟自己那一根摩擦着的，正兴奋地吐着透明的液体，头部闪闪发亮，茂密的黑色丛林蓬勃地掩映在底下。迅速拿起套子套了下去。

God看着Bas害羞的蜷在自己怀里模样，更加爱不释手，一把捞起他放在自己的大腿上，用自己的炽热去摩擦他身后的小穴。

“快……快进来，不要磨……”Bas快被欲望憋疯了，圈住God的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说。God戏弄他的心顿时土崩瓦解，直捣进去，Bas没做好心理准备，啊了一声对于God来说简直是春药，也没等Bas再适应一会自己的巨大开始快进快出，每次都往Bas的敏感点去。

Bas被接连不断的快感逼到失神，积累到每个毛孔都是敏感点，God的手在他脊柱游走，每一次碰触都是一朵火苗，Bas被烫的想躲开，偏偏God的另一只手牢牢捉住他的腰，让他躲不开这天罗地网的快感。

“慢一点，”Bas用手撑开两个人之间的距离，呼吸急促，我要忍不住了。  
God停下来，开始用手揉搓他的屁股，Bas全身都奶白色软软的，滑溜溜兼职不要太好摸，God从第一次的时候就对他上瘾了。

“动一动呀。”God完全不动，Bas觉得那根杵在自己里边烫的自己发痒，忍不住自己动起来。God见计谋得逞，得意的吻上他。Bas察觉到他的恶趣味，狠狠地咬了一口Bas的舌头。

“唔……疼……”还没等Bas抱怨完，一个天翻地覆，Bas被摆成了跪趴在沙发的姿势，God拔出，换姿势，进入一气呵成。Bas有点没跟上节奏，但快感很快又积累到要爆发了，Bas试图用自己的手去抚慰自己，却被God打开了手，God自己捉住了，还恶趣味的堵住Bas的马眼摩擦。顿时Bas全身都软了，双肘根本撑不起来。后穴被击打的啪啪声，毛发摩擦后穴的触感，God阴茎上的脉络，在后穴滑进滑出的水声，加上自己的呻吟声，都太淫靡了……Bas把头埋进了沙发角落里。

God一只手掰回Bas的脑袋，别让他把自己憋坏了，另一只手却依然不放开偶尔恶作剧的摩擦一下。

“放开，放开。”Bas被逼出了生理性泪水，用手想打掉God的手，释放自己。God却把他抱起来坐在自己怀中，把硕大往里又逼近了几分。

“太，太满了……”Bas被快感逼得喘不过气，God却好整以暇的用舌头舔吻他的肩膀，从耳朵到肩头一一照顾到，底下动作却不停歇。“叫老公，叫老公就让你释放。”God一边啮咬Bas的耳垂，一边在他耳边轻声调戏。

Bas想逃离这快感，却又无处可去，依旧很有骨气的嘴硬，“混蛋！”  
God也不生气继续放慢节奏一下一下重重顶入，每一下都照顾到Bas的敏感点。  
Bas浑身都在抖了，God怕小孩憋坏，赶紧放开手，甫一放开，Bas就射了出来，确切地应该是流了出来，Bas失神的坐在God怀里觉得连指尖都动不了了，God知道Bas在不应期再去刺激他，他就太难受了，也快进快出释放了。

Bas被God压在身下，趴在沙发上很长时间才回过神来，反转身，摸着God的后背，一层冷汗起的鸡皮疙瘩，他自己被God的庞大身躯笼在下边，浑身倒还是暖和和的。他拍了拍God屁股，问他，“你冷么？起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”God回复了力气，就势一翻身，换了上下顺序，把他抱在自己怀里躺着。

Bas在他胸口画着圈，良久才来一句，我们这样也不算吵架。  
什么？God一时没注意。他揉揉小孩脑袋“你还在纠结这件事啊。”  
那次我想上你你都让我上了。God真是一脸黑线了。

又过了许久，Bas在他怀里抬起头来，水汪汪的大眼睛望着他，问，“P’God 今年我生日跟我回家好不好？”

*******************

 

*两年前

“妈妈，我跟God在一起了。”  
视频电话那边是妈妈良久的沉默，反而是还未懂事的妹妹一脸花痴的问，“是演P’Pha医生的哥哥吗？他好帅啊！”  
Bas咬着指甲紧张地等着妈妈的回答，根本没心思回应妹妹对自己老公的夸赞。  
最后的最后，妈妈终于勉强问出一句，“他对你好吗？”  
“他对我很好，很照顾我，什么事都让着我，什么事都恨不得替我做了。”  
“你高兴吗？”  
“妈妈，我特别特别高兴。”Bas拼命点头，拼命表达自己高兴的心情，想绽放个特别灿烂的笑容安抚妈妈的心，却不知道为什么眼泪先掉了出来。  
“那就好，”Bas妈妈知道Bas为得不到God感情回应时的烦闷，现在儿子虽然落着眼泪，但笑的无比灿烂，她知道那是太过幸福的眼泪。“有人在曼谷照顾你，我很高兴，特别特别高兴。”

 

*现在  
俩人趁第三季还没开拍的前几天空档，Bas带God回了趟清迈。

为避人耳目，俩人买了不同航班的机票，God在人群中太过乍眼，Bas逼他买了最早一班的机票，人少。  
“这样我睡不够啊。”  
“你现在从我里边出去，肯定能睡够八小时。”  
“那我怕宝贝儿你睡不着。”God荒淫地笑着。“接下来在你家我怕没办法做了。所以要补足三天的量。”

于是到达清迈的时候，虽然Bas走得比God晚，但还是没睡醒。God到了清迈先去机场旁边的酒店补了个回笼觉，等Bas从机场打车接上他俩人一起往Bas家去。

God似乎有点紧张，在车上一改话唠本色，沉默不语。Bas逗他，要见公婆这么紧张啊。  
没有啊。God太过紧张连调侃的话都没反驳。  
Bas笑弯了腰。

等到了家，God已经说不话来了，只知道一股脑的把带来的礼物塞给妈妈和妹妹。明明也不是第一次见。妈妈和妹妹也忍不住笑。但等到God被迎进客厅，他才知道什么是真正的紧张……

“爸！你怎么在家？！”Bas惊讶道。God拼命给他甩眼刀，努力用脑电波给Bas传递自己的愤怒抓狂和暴走，你怎么不说你爸爸在家啊啊啊啊，没给你爸爸买礼物啊！！！！第一次见面没给岳父买礼物这件事严重吗？会被迫分手吗？在线等挺急的。

“回来给你过生日啊，顺便看看你……”Bas爸爸一时卡了壳，不知怎么称呼God。  
“叫我God好了，爸爸。”God赶紧把台阶铺好。  
Bas在旁边乐不可支，憋笑憋疯了。God拼命按耐住敲小孩头的冲动。

“啊，Bas你过来书房一下，爸爸有话跟你说。”  
哦，Bas乖乖地跟了过去。God在他身后继续拿脑电波跟他交流，我怎么办啊啊啊啊啊你把我晾着。可惜Bas没有脑电波接收器这种还未发明出来的东西……

还好妈妈已经温柔的招呼他了，要不要喝果汁。  
God立马拿出男明星参与活动对粉丝的灿烂笑容，好呀，谢谢妈妈。又开始把礼物往岳母面前摆，努力做一个好儿婿。妹妹爬上餐桌，仰着头问他，God 哥哥，要不要看我哥哥的照片。

好啊好啊。God拼命点头，这个主意实在太好了。

Bas被叫进书房的短短一段路，内心揣测了千万种可能，每一种都是他要和God分开了……爸爸不同意……  
结果，“Bas，爸爸对不起你……”  
啥？Bas有点石化。  
“爸爸一直不在你身边。所以你找了一个代替你爸爸的人照顾你是吗？”  
啥？Bas觉得自己又穿越到平行世界了。  
爸爸看Bas不说话，以为自己猜中了，“爸爸对不起你，让你缺少父爱，才会导致你喜欢男人，让你的人生这么难走。”  
Bas终于明白爸爸的逻辑了，做海员的爸爸常年奔波在外，父子俩基本很少交流，一时竟不能理解爸爸说的话。但喜欢God是因为恋父情结？Bas觉得一股恶寒葱心里升起。  
Bas拼命摇头，“不是这样的，我喜欢他，就只是因为他是他啊。爸爸你又为什么喜欢妈妈呢？“

喜欢是件没有道理没有逻辑的事情啊。

Bas洗完澡进卧室的时候God还坐在床边翻看自己小时候的相册，一边看一边乐。  
Bas一边擦着头发一边问他，有那么好笑吗。  
很好笑啊，你小时候真是又黑又胖唉。比起你小时候我再也不说你现在胖啦。  
那是因为我小时候在训练晒的！你看我的奖牌！  
Bas显摆的拿给God看。  
嗯嗯嗯，好了不起呢。God拿奖牌敲敲他头。Bas打开他手去找吹风机。God示意他拿着吹风机过来坐在自己腿边，他给他吹头发。

Bas刚洗完澡更显得唇红齿白，指间翻转着他茂密的头发细细给他吹干。现在换成Bas自己在看自己的相册了。边看自己也乐了。睫毛在灯下垂落在脸上的倒影一抖一抖的，God忍不住又想吻他了。

Bas本来想赶God去客房睡，怕两人擦枪走火，隔壁有爸妈还有妹妹这个就太尴尬了。God再三发誓会留下来纯盖棉被Bas才没坚持到底。

夜深人静，只有God绵长的呼吸声，God今天起太早一整天又高度紧张，怕是太累了。自己反而睡不着了。God现在躺在自己清迈的家里，还被爸妈接受了，他们马上就要开始第三季，接下来的戏约也接踵而来，Bas觉得自己太幸福了，幸福得太过不真实，怕一觉醒来这会是梦，所以不敢睡。

Bas在床上翻来覆去，还没睡着，God却迷迷糊糊醒了，问他，睡不着？  
Bas在黑夜中瞪着他忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，小声说，太幸福了，不敢睡，怕是梦。  
God敞开手臂，让Bas挪到他怀里，还是不忘敲敲他头，哪有人会幸福的睡不着呢。  
我就是啊我就是啊。Bas在心里腹诽。  
God闭着眼依旧准确地捏了他脸一下，不许腹诽。  
呀，好痛。Bas低声惊呼。  
“痛才说明你没有做梦啊。”God侧过身，拍拍Bas头，不许瞎想了。  
Bas在他怀里乖乖点头，闭上眼，睡了。

****************  
第二天，God跟Bas全家去做功德。  
God问Bas向神佛许了什么愿，是不是要跟自己长长久久相爱。  
Bas不回应他的挑逗，哼，不告诉你。  
我可是三个愿望都许了……  
哎呀，Bas跺脚，捂他嘴捂晚了。愿望说出来就不灵了。呸呸呸快拍木头。

第三天，Bas带God看了自己读过的小学，初中，自己小时候训练的地方。俩人牵着手小心避着人群分享了Bas小时候的回忆。  
那时候好辛苦的，每天特别早起来跑圈，觉得人生真是好惨啊。  
现在呢？  
现在幸福地太过不真实了。

*******************  
God焦急地在曼谷公寓里等Bas回来，昨天吃饭的时候Bas爸爸问了God一句，你爸妈有见过Bas吗？得到否定回答之后，Bas爸爸就把那句你爸妈知道你和Bas的事吗咽了回去。之后餐桌上的气氛就有点尴尬了。这尴尬一直持续到吃完饭叫车送God走。God都没办法跟Bas爸爸解释什么，因为，他不敢保证什么时候能带Bas回家。

下了飞机开手机给Bas打电话，却被提示已关机。他知道Bas上了飞机。结果在公寓里接到Bas的电话，“P’ God， 我到曼谷啦，经纪人哥来接我啦，我今晚去他那边明天直接发布会见吧。”“嗯嗯，速速呐。”电话里两人尽量保持着愉快的语气，都不想破坏这三天的美好回忆，可是……

原来他们何尝没有值得吵架的地方。只是两个人都不敢碰触那个话题罢了。便事事都互相迁就互相忍让，以为这就是相爱了，不过是幸福的假象罢了。昨天还觉得幸福的睡不着觉，今天一戳美梦就碎了。

第二天第三季开拍发布会，就有记者拿着不知道怎么拍到的两人在清迈做功德的问他俩，是不是真的在交往。  
God Bas对视一眼，又同时看了眼自己的经纪人。还没等经纪人发话，一旁的Kim却把话筒拿起来了，“看来这位记者是Godbas饭吧。他们俩交往你是不是特别高兴啊。“那位女记者顿时脸红的说不出话来了。“被说中心事了哦，”Kim继续调侃，“很可惜，要让你失望了哦。”Kim话锋一转，“我们几个实在是关系太好了，Bas的妈妈就常常邀请我们去清迈玩啊。”说罢，还叹了口气，“怎么就没人拍到我和Bas单独做功德的照片啊。人果然只能看到自己想看到的东西啊。”

底下记者哄笑声一片，那位女记者就此再也没有提问了。

第三季顺利开拍，六个人的默契比从前更好。而关于Godbas，已经成为六个人公开的秘密只是不说破他，有时Forth会载Bas去God的公寓来掩人耳目。有一次Forth问Bas你幸福吗？Bas愣了一下，才回答，幸福啊。

幸福啊，怎么会不幸福呢。Bas想，以前是想只要两个人在一起就觉得幸福了，现在又想光明正大的在一起，人真是因为贪念自我折磨而痛苦。Bas想起自己在佛前许下的愿，爸妈身体健康，妹妹快乐成长，让他……让时间停留在此刻吧。他对未来没有信心。

故事的波澜起源于God妹妹每天都在学校被人调侃她哥哥和Bas在一起了。那天God回家吃饭，妹妹终于没忍住在餐桌上问出了口。“哥，女生们看剧花痴你们也就算了，可是现在连男生们都整天在说目击你和Bas在约会是真的吗？”God一愣，看着妹妹询问的目光，不忍心骗她，但头还没点到一半，又看到了爸妈的目光，虽然是酷暑，God却觉得在对上爸妈目光的一瞬间从头顶到脚底都是凉的。

果然妈妈尖叫起来，“你之前不都是跟女生交往吗？你一定是太入戏了，这剧马上就结束了，你们就可以分开了。”  
“不是的，妈妈，我们也分开过，可我还是忘不了他，是我去找他的。”  
在一旁的爸爸开口了，“我不管外边的潮流，在家里决不允许这种事发生，你要是一定要跟他在一起。你就不是我儿子！”  
God开始头疼，觉得今天谈论不出什么结果了，起身准备离开。妈妈却唰的一下挡在他前面，God你今天走了，你以后可能就见不到你妈妈了。  
妈～God头更疼了，这太戏剧化了，这是他一直以为的自己普通的家庭吗？  
妈妈，你别这样。God绕过妈妈准备离开，关门的瞬间就听见了妹妹的惊呼声，

 

“妈妈！”

 

***************  
God错过了好几场逐月之月的行程。问经纪人也只是说妈妈生了很严重的病所以需要去医院陪护。Bas给God打电话也一直关机，不由得担心起来。想去偷偷看看God可是经纪人嘴太严了怎么都打听不出来，还被告知God不许任何人去探望，特别是他。

God好几天没有回公寓。Bas就一个人呆在那儿，翻看着God的东西，他随手乱扔的游戏手柄，他摊成一堆的画笔，那天God说要给Bas画张画，骗他摆了好久的姿势。问他为什么不能对着照片画，他哄他那样没有对真人画出来的真情实感。结果画到半截，Bas实在无聊，俩人拿着画笔互相涂了起来，结果那幅画到现在也没画完，一直挂在画架上。Bas踱到衣帽间，God那天出门前挑的衣服还摊在哪儿，Bas翻了翻God的衣柜，啊，这件是我买的，这件也是我给他买的。啊，我品味真是好好啊。我男朋友真是好帅啊，穿什么都好看。Bas拿了件God还没来得洗的衬衣，披着睡了觉。

那天行程结束，也还是没看到God却意外等来了God的妹妹。有什么事吗？Bas的心提到了嗓子眼儿，结果妹妹还没开口就先红了眼圈，小小声地问Bas，“哥哥你能跟我哥哥分手吗？”

那天晚上Bas躺在公寓的床上反反复复想着God妹妹的话，他听到了每一个字，却又不明白组合起来的意思了，“我妈妈因为你们俩在一起想让哥哥分手自杀了，我不想没有妈妈，我也不想哥哥妈妈爸爸每天吵架，我不想我们家破裂，哥哥现在不可能听我的劝，求求你，能不能跟哥哥分手，我只能来求你了。”God妹妹泣不成声的脸一直在他面前晃来晃去，与God有几分相似的脸让他想，God此时是不是也会哭成这样呢。想到此，Bas一颗心都揪紧了。

突然他听见钥匙声响，飞奔出去正是God站在门外，“我以为你睡了。”  
“没有。”Bas望着他，几天不见，God整个人都是精疲力竭的样子。Bas走上前抱着他，God把头埋在他肩膀里，紧紧回抱着他。“我好累，我们去睡觉。”“嗯，好，你不在家，我睡不着。”  
那天，God躺在Bas怀里睡的很安稳。

第二天醒来的时候，两人在微曦的晨光里聊天，“你不刮胡子真是丑死了”God捉住他手，”不应该是我什么样都很帅吗？”憔悴的脸上连笑容都那么苦涩。“别自恋了，”Bas打了他一下，翻过身躺平。

“God？”Bas没看他，只是盯着天花板。  
“嗯？”  
“我们去海边吧。去我们当时拍戏的海边吧。”“好。”

俩人抓了几件衣服通知了各自的经纪人，接下来三天要翘班了。God开车载着他一起去了海边。

Bas和God在海边的旅馆疯狂缠绵了整整两日，第三天吃早饭的时候，Bas觉得全身没有一处关节不是痛的，连拿着喝汤的勺子都是抖的，但这跟痛没有关系，这跟他接下来想要说的话有关系。  
“我们分手吧。家里的东西经纪人帮我都搬走了，等会他会来接我，麻烦你退房了。我们以后不要见了。”Bas的泪滴进汤里，他不敢抬头看God脸上此时的表情，他怕他再也无法放手。不待God有任何回应，他转身出了餐厅。经纪人的车已经在等他了，太好了，每多呆一秒留下的冲动就会成倍增长。

Bas在回去的路上一直默默掉眼泪，也不出声，眼泪积攒的多了就默默擦去，就这么默默哭了一路。

God对那天回到公寓的记忆非常的模糊，他只记得Bas跟他说了什么话就离开了，然后他便开始觉得头晕，力气软的没办法站起来，连挽留目送他离开都做不到。他了解Bas， 小孩长得软萌，但为人固执的很，一旦决定了的事，便没有什么更改的余地了，他一定想的很清楚了。

God在公寓里昏睡了很久，梦里全是Bas笑着的影子，他们海选的时候，第一次拍对手戏，第一次吻戏，第一次见面会，所有所有的第一次都是跟他一起经历的。我一见你就笑，你一见我就闹，我能一直这样看着你闹一直笑就好了，他在梦中想，连睡脸都有了笑意。没想到始作俑者是他，亲手结束的也是他。

God醒来的时候，正是黄昏，一个人在这空荡荡的公寓里寂静的可怕，有种被全世界都抛弃的感觉，其实何尝不是呢。God下楼去厨房找水喝，却猛地发现Bas常用的那只水杯不见了，不止水杯，God疯狂的在各个房间翻找Bas的痕迹，他的牙刷，他的衣服，他看他画画时随手的涂鸦，他没事散落在客厅的吉他和琴谱，他用过的一切的一切，都不见了。最后他走进书房，那副没画完的画还挂在那儿，God拿起笔试着涂了几笔，终于失声痛哭，我也是你的，你为什么不把我也带走。

最终God拜托经纪人卖掉了公寓，搬回了家，大病一场。  
*********************  
清迈

妈，我跟God分手了

虽然只是一丝，但Bas没有忽略点那丝闪过的如释重负

他低下头，终归这不是件错事

妈妈捧起他的脸，试图在他眼睛里看到答案，bas你还好吗

Bas终于忍不住崩溃出声，再也无法直视妈妈的眼睛，眼泪直线落下，妈妈，怎么办，我特别不好，我知道我将来肯定会好，但我现在特别特别特别不好，妈妈，我现在该怎么办

Bas的决堤的眼泪让妈妈慌了神，只能安慰性地抚摸着他的头，妄图用拥抱缓解儿子的痛苦。

哥哥你怎么了，年幼的妹妹不太能理解为什么一向爱闹的哥哥这么大了还窝在妈妈怀里哭鼻子，这不是小孩子才做的事吗？

Bas放开妈妈，蹲下身把妹妹揽入怀，哥哥现在好痛苦，妹妹有什么办法可以让哥哥心情好一点吗？

妹妹有点手足无措，却仍怯生生的亲了亲Bas的眼睛，妹妹的特效药可以吗？

Bas试图挤出一个起效的笑容，但眼泪还是先落了下来。

怎么办，亲亲特效药好像不管用了，妹妹抱抱哥哥好不好。

妹妹赶紧圈住哥哥的脖子，bas浑身发抖的抱住她。

Bas以为时间久了就会好了，原来人们常说的时间是治愈一切的良药的意思只是让你习惯那个伤口的存在，和一次又一次的撕裂的疼痛。

我爱你，但是不能跟你在一起了。 

Bas离开清迈的时候又去做了次功德，这次他在佛前坐了很久却没什么可求的了。

*****************  
God的爸妈不是没有知觉的。

他宠着他，交往分手都由着他，但现在连呼吸都觉得困难。他不敢问爸妈怎么办，他怕爸妈说过一阵就好了然后显露出的高兴的样子。

等到God重新从病床上爬起来的时候，似乎一切恢复了正常，又是那个努力工作，争取一切机会拓展道路的好孩子了，经纪人很欣慰。认为自己之前劝过的他和Bas在一起会断他的戏路，他终于听进去了。

God 生日的时候在INS上放了自己的一幅画，说是用于慈善拍卖。Bas 看着画上满地枯萎的玫瑰与染血的碎玻璃，怔怔在电脑面前流泪，去求了好友无论多少钱都帮自己买下。Bas一直也没把那幅画挂起来放到自己买下的公寓。只是放在床头，睡觉前看一会儿。如此一个月，便收起来了。

很久很久以后的一次交集，God觉得Bas是个实实在在的胖小子这个tag都有点名不符实了。Bas瘦的整张脸都只剩下硕大的眼睛，上镜反而更清秀好看。Bas看着他，God还是一幅电线杆，睡不醒的样子。

God后来又自己去了趟清迈去那个寺里做功德。

 

在一起第三年的时候，随着逐月之月第三季的结束，两个人重合的行程越来越少，但这到丝毫不影响两人的感情。因为每天俩人都在见缝插针的发line，打电话。非但没有倦怠期，反而越来越想黏在一起，一刻也不想分开。

“P’God，你不觉得我们这样太不正常了吗？我们从来不吵架。”有一天俩人坐在同居的客厅里一起打游戏的时候，Bas突然问。“刚开始恋爱也就算了，已经三年了为什么还不吵架？”

God正全神贯注在游戏画面上，没听见他说什么，习惯性的只是上半身靠近他嗯？了一声，想听得更清楚一点。Bas用腿推了他一下，“我们怎么不吵架呢！”

这回God听清了，按了暂停，放下游戏机，转身看向Bas，开始思索这个问题，是有点不可思议，从见到第一面的时候就有聊不完的话题，所以两个人连纪念日都定在了海选的那天，2月4号。Bas喜滋滋的跟God解释，这样我生日的时候就是我们相识一个月，你生日的时候就是我们的半年纪念日。7月4号我们一起打羽毛球来着。你看都是4号，多好记。God笑出声，小孩儿怎么这么好玩。Bas挠挠头，是不是很幼稚？不是啊，God努力做出一本正经的样子，我自喜欢数字4了，那我们就是0404couple了。

恋爱初期的甜蜜还可以解释为不吵架的原因。那么一年前God开始从家里搬出来，租了这里方便跟小孩儿约会，俩人半同居开始也没有吵过架。

“我们没有什么吵架的理由啊。你没有嫌过我太忙没空陪你。没有嫌我忘记各种纪念日，没有嫌我送的礼物不够档次。也没有嫌我做饭不洗碗。没有嫌我马桶圈没有放下来。没有嫌我没有每时每刻每一句话都注意你说什么。也不会不放心我跟其他人拍戏。我们没有什么吵架的理由啊。”God耸耸肩，坐回去继续打游戏。

“可以上这些你也都没嫌过我啊。”小孩儿瘫倒在地上，把腿架在God大腿上抖脚。

“你看你也不嫌我空闲时间打游戏太多，删我存档让我陪你聊天。”

Bas默默翻了个白眼，因为我自己也玩啊。

“不过，”God突然又按了暂停，“我想到一件我们一直在吵架的事。”

“什么事？”Bas还在无聊的抖脚，丝毫没意识到慢慢逼近的God已经换成了自己正上方的姿势。

“就是你每次穿我的衣服我忍不住想对你做的事情。”God边说边慢慢摸进了Bas宽大的衣服里面，开始用实际行动回答问题。

Bas这才意识到危险，但已经来不及逃了，God在他两侧分腿跪着，牢牢固定住了他。等God低下头来吻上他脖颈的时候，Bas整个人都变成了粉红色，God好笑的抬起头。Bas不管做多少次都还是这么青涩，这简直让他更加欲罢不能，God的手滑过Bas的胸口开始往下方游移。

摸到关键部位的时候，Bas似乎终于回过神来，“不要……不要在地板上，太硬了。”God在他脸上落满轻吻，邪邪地挑眉问他，“硬还不好吗？”Bas差点顶起膝盖想让God知道硬到底好不好，但为了自己的性福还是忍住了……

趁他走神的空档，God一把把人捞起来放到了沙发上，跪坐在他两腿之间，猴急地开始解他的裤子，Bas突然抬起眼充满欲望地望着God。

Bas的眼镜太过清澈明亮，God每次都无法不沉沦在Bas的眼眸中，更何况那里边满是对自己的欲望。他低头与Bas唇舌交缠。Bas闭眼享受着这个吻，手脚也没有停，用腿圈住God，开始解他的衬衣，“下次能不能不要穿衬衣好难解。”Bas贴着他嘴唇问他，God笑，那你能不能只穿我的衬衣别的都不穿？Bas翻了个白眼，那我们就没办法从床上下来了。你看，我们这不是在吵架么，God又吻上他。

两人终于裸裎相对，God抚上Bas的腰侧，Bas被戳到痒痒肉，笑着躲他，God一把把人圈回怀中，捏捏他的小肚子，“最近是不是长胖了。”  
Bas恼羞成怒打开他的手，“烦人，最近不是要跟你拍床戏都和你去健身房做身材管理了嘛。”“是呀，拍完了最近是不是有点放肆了。”

拍到第二季床戏的时候，俩人其实NG了很多次，God有点私心的不想让人看见Bas的身体，即使仅仅是两个人盖着被子露着肩膀而已，结果每次都能挡到Bas的脸，导演反复几次之后都有点恼怒了。

Bas在他身下戳戳他，小声问他，难道以后连去游泳都不行啦。  
不行！God十分霸气的回答。  
那你也不许拍男模照片了！露屁股那种！  
God败下阵来。

Bas捉住God的脸，问他，你在想什么呢？对他中途走神特别不满。  
“想拍床戏的时候特别不想让人看到你。”  
“大家都是男人嘛，裸上半身又有什么关系。”  
“不想让他们肖想你。”  
Bas笑出声，“你觉得你穿的严严实实的时候他们就不肖想了吗？”

“我不管，你是我的。”God露出孩子气的一面，不讲理的开始舔吻Bas的胸口。  
乳尖被含在口里的时候，Bas已经想不出反驳的话了，只能跟着God的唇舌游走，仿佛God走到哪儿，哪儿就会被点燃，当God开始亲吻他的下身的时候，Bas觉得自己全身都要爆炸了。尤其是那儿硬的快要爆炸了。

“放松，你这样太紧了我没办法进去。”God让Bas从口腔里退出来，用手指去安抚后边那朵瑟瑟发抖的小花。

Bas咽了咽口水，闭上眼试图放松。

“扑—”是润滑剂瓶盖被打开的声音。进来的却是带有God体温的手指，God把润滑剂在手上搓热了，开始一点一点打开小可爱的身体。

Bas全身现在都是粉红色的，背紧紧靠在沙发上，手捉着God的肩膀，咬住下唇试图阻止溢出的呻吟声。God心疼的吻上他，不许咬，上次就把自己咬破了，我喜欢你对我的欲望。God手指在他身体里边细细做着扩张，分开手指撑大他的穴道。Bas再也抑制不住呻吟，“快……快……快进来。

God拿起旁边的杜蕾斯，略带撒娇地跟Bas闹，“宝宝给我带上好不好。”  
Bas睁开眼，现在戳到自己肚子上，跟自己那一根摩擦着的，正兴奋地吐着透明的液体，头部闪闪发亮，茂密的黑色丛林蓬勃地掩映在底下。迅速拿起套子套了下去。

God看着Bas害羞的蜷在自己怀里模样，更加爱不释手，一把捞起他放在自己的大腿上，用自己的炽热去摩擦他身后的小穴。

“快……快进来，不要磨……”Bas快被欲望憋疯了，圈住God的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说。God戏弄他的心顿时土崩瓦解，直捣进去，Bas没做好心理准备，啊了一声对于God来说简直是春药，也没等Bas再适应一会自己的巨大开始快进快出，每次都往Bas的敏感点去。

Bas被接连不断的快感逼到失神，积累到每个毛孔都是敏感点，God的手在他脊柱游走，每一次碰触都是一朵火苗，Bas被烫的想躲开，偏偏God的另一只手牢牢捉住他的腰，让他躲不开这天罗地网的快感。

“慢一点，”Bas用手撑开两个人之间的距离，呼吸急促，我要忍不住了。  
God停下来，开始用手揉搓他的屁股，Bas全身都奶白色软软的，滑溜溜兼职不要太好摸，God从第一次的时候就对他上瘾了。

“动一动呀。”God完全不动，Bas觉得那根杵在自己里边烫的自己发痒，忍不住自己动起来。God见计谋得逞，得意的吻上他。Bas察觉到他的恶趣味，狠狠地咬了一口Bas的舌头。

“唔……疼……”还没等Bas抱怨完，一个天翻地覆，Bas被摆成了跪趴在沙发的姿势，God拔出，换姿势，进入一气呵成。Bas有点没跟上节奏，但快感很快又积累到要爆发了，Bas试图用自己的手去抚慰自己，却被God打开了手，God自己捉住了，还恶趣味的堵住Bas的马眼摩擦。顿时Bas全身都软了，双肘根本撑不起来。后穴被击打的啪啪声，毛发摩擦后穴的触感，God阴茎上的脉络，在后穴滑进滑出的水声，加上自己的呻吟声，都太淫靡了……Bas把头埋进了沙发角落里。

God一只手掰回Bas的脑袋，别让他把自己憋坏了，另一只手却依然不放开偶尔恶作剧的摩擦一下。

“放开，放开。”Bas被逼出了生理性泪水，用手想打掉God的手，释放自己。God却把他抱起来坐在自己怀中，把硕大往里又逼近了几分。

“太，太满了……”Bas被快感逼得喘不过气，God却好整以暇的用舌头舔吻他的肩膀，从耳朵到肩头一一照顾到，底下动作却不停歇。“叫老公，叫老公就让你释放。”God一边啮咬Bas的耳垂，一边在他耳边轻声调戏。

Bas想逃离这快感，却又无处可去，依旧很有骨气的嘴硬，“混蛋！”  
God也不生气继续放慢节奏一下一下重重顶入，每一下都照顾到Bas的敏感点。  
Bas浑身都在抖了，God怕小孩憋坏，赶紧放开手，甫一放开，Bas就射了出来，确切地应该是流了出来，Bas失神的坐在God怀里觉得连指尖都动不了了，God知道Bas在不应期再去刺激他，他就太难受了，也快进快出释放了。

Bas被God压在身下，趴在沙发上很长时间才回过神来，反转身，摸着God的后背，一层冷汗起的鸡皮疙瘩，他自己被God的庞大身躯笼在下边，浑身倒还是暖和和的。他拍了拍God屁股，问他，“你冷么？起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”God回复了力气，就势一翻身，换了上下顺序，把他抱在自己怀里躺着。

Bas在他胸口画着圈，良久才来一句，我们这样也不算吵架。  
什么？God一时没注意。他揉揉小孩脑袋“你还在纠结这件事啊。”  
那次我想上你你都让我上了。God真是一脸黑线了。

又过了许久，Bas在他怀里抬起头来，水汪汪的大眼睛望着他，问，“P’God 今年我生日跟我回家好不好？”

*******************

 

*两年前

“妈妈，我跟God在一起了。”  
视频电话那边是妈妈良久的沉默，反而是还未懂事的妹妹一脸花痴的问，“是演P’Pha医生的哥哥吗？他好帅啊！”  
Bas咬着指甲紧张地等着妈妈的回答，根本没心思回应妹妹对自己老公的夸赞。  
最后的最后，妈妈终于勉强问出一句，“他对你好吗？”  
“他对我很好，很照顾我，什么事都让着我，什么事都恨不得替我做了。”  
“你高兴吗？”  
“妈妈，我特别特别高兴。”Bas拼命点头，拼命表达自己高兴的心情，想绽放个特别灿烂的笑容安抚妈妈的心，却不知道为什么眼泪先掉了出来。  
“那就好，”Bas妈妈知道Bas为得不到God感情回应时的烦闷，现在儿子虽然落着眼泪，但笑的无比灿烂，她知道那是太过幸福的眼泪。“有人在曼谷照顾你，我很高兴，特别特别高兴。”

 

*现在  
俩人趁第三季还没开拍的前几天空档，Bas带God回了趟清迈。

为避人耳目，俩人买了不同航班的机票，God在人群中太过乍眼，Bas逼他买了最早一班的机票，人少。  
“这样我睡不够啊。”  
“你现在从我里边出去，肯定能睡够八小时。”  
“那我怕宝贝儿你睡不着。”God荒淫地笑着。“接下来在你家我怕没办法做了。所以要补足三天的量。”

于是到达清迈的时候，虽然Bas走得比God晚，但还是没睡醒。God到了清迈先去机场旁边的酒店补了个回笼觉，等Bas从机场打车接上他俩人一起往Bas家去。

God似乎有点紧张，在车上一改话唠本色，沉默不语。Bas逗他，要见公婆这么紧张啊。  
没有啊。God太过紧张连调侃的话都没反驳。  
Bas笑弯了腰。

等到了家，God已经说不话来了，只知道一股脑的把带来的礼物塞给妈妈和妹妹。明明也不是第一次见。妈妈和妹妹也忍不住笑。但等到God被迎进客厅，他才知道什么是真正的紧张……

“爸！你怎么在家？！”Bas惊讶道。God拼命给他甩眼刀，努力用脑电波给Bas传递自己的愤怒抓狂和暴走，你怎么不说你爸爸在家啊啊啊啊，没给你爸爸买礼物啊！！！！第一次见面没给岳父买礼物这件事严重吗？会被迫分手吗？在线等挺急的。

“回来给你过生日啊，顺便看看你……”Bas爸爸一时卡了壳，不知怎么称呼God。  
“叫我God好了，爸爸。”God赶紧把台阶铺好。  
Bas在旁边乐不可支，憋笑憋疯了。God拼命按耐住敲小孩头的冲动。

“啊，Bas你过来书房一下，爸爸有话跟你说。”  
哦，Bas乖乖地跟了过去。God在他身后继续拿脑电波跟他交流，我怎么办啊啊啊啊啊你把我晾着。可惜Bas没有脑电波接收器这种还未发明出来的东西……

还好妈妈已经温柔的招呼他了，要不要喝果汁。  
God立马拿出男明星参与活动对粉丝的灿烂笑容，好呀，谢谢妈妈。又开始把礼物往岳母面前摆，努力做一个好儿婿。妹妹爬上餐桌，仰着头问他，God 哥哥，要不要看我哥哥的照片。

好啊好啊。God拼命点头，这个主意实在太好了。

Bas被叫进书房的短短一段路，内心揣测了千万种可能，每一种都是他要和God分开了……爸爸不同意……  
结果，“Bas，爸爸对不起你……”  
啥？Bas有点石化。  
“爸爸一直不在你身边。所以你找了一个代替你爸爸的人照顾你是吗？”  
啥？Bas觉得自己又穿越到平行世界了。  
爸爸看Bas不说话，以为自己猜中了，“爸爸对不起你，让你缺少父爱，才会导致你喜欢男人，让你的人生这么难走。”  
Bas终于明白爸爸的逻辑了，做海员的爸爸常年奔波在外，父子俩基本很少交流，一时竟不能理解爸爸说的话。但喜欢God是因为恋父情结？Bas觉得一股恶寒葱心里升起。  
Bas拼命摇头，“不是这样的，我喜欢他，就只是因为他是他啊。爸爸你又为什么喜欢妈妈呢？“

喜欢是件没有道理没有逻辑的事情啊。

Bas洗完澡进卧室的时候God还坐在床边翻看自己小时候的相册，一边看一边乐。  
Bas一边擦着头发一边问他，有那么好笑吗。  
很好笑啊，你小时候真是又黑又胖唉。比起你小时候我再也不说你现在胖啦。  
那是因为我小时候在训练晒的！你看我的奖牌！  
Bas显摆的拿给God看。  
嗯嗯嗯，好了不起呢。God拿奖牌敲敲他头。Bas打开他手去找吹风机。God示意他拿着吹风机过来坐在自己腿边，他给他吹头发。

Bas刚洗完澡更显得唇红齿白，指间翻转着他茂密的头发细细给他吹干。现在换成Bas自己在看自己的相册了。边看自己也乐了。睫毛在灯下垂落在脸上的倒影一抖一抖的，God忍不住又想吻他了。

Bas本来想赶God去客房睡，怕两人擦枪走火，隔壁有爸妈还有妹妹这个就太尴尬了。God再三发誓会留下来纯盖棉被Bas才没坚持到底。

夜深人静，只有God绵长的呼吸声，God今天起太早一整天又高度紧张，怕是太累了。自己反而睡不着了。God现在躺在自己清迈的家里，还被爸妈接受了，他们马上就要开始第三季，接下来的戏约也接踵而来，Bas觉得自己太幸福了，幸福得太过不真实，怕一觉醒来这会是梦，所以不敢睡。

Bas在床上翻来覆去，还没睡着，God却迷迷糊糊醒了，问他，睡不着？  
Bas在黑夜中瞪着他忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，小声说，太幸福了，不敢睡，怕是梦。  
God敞开手臂，让Bas挪到他怀里，还是不忘敲敲他头，哪有人会幸福的睡不着呢。  
我就是啊我就是啊。Bas在心里腹诽。  
God闭着眼依旧准确地捏了他脸一下，不许腹诽。  
呀，好痛。Bas低声惊呼。  
“痛才说明你没有做梦啊。”God侧过身，拍拍Bas头，不许瞎想了。  
Bas在他怀里乖乖点头，闭上眼，睡了。

****************  
第二天，God跟Bas全家去做功德。  
God问Bas向神佛许了什么愿，是不是要跟自己长长久久相爱。  
Bas不回应他的挑逗，哼，不告诉你。  
我可是三个愿望都许了……  
哎呀，Bas跺脚，捂他嘴捂晚了。愿望说出来就不灵了。呸呸呸快拍木头。

第三天，Bas带God看了自己读过的小学，初中，自己小时候训练的地方。俩人牵着手小心避着人群分享了Bas小时候的回忆。  
那时候好辛苦的，每天特别早起来跑圈，觉得人生真是好惨啊。  
现在呢？  
现在幸福地太过不真实了。

*******************  
God焦急地在曼谷公寓里等Bas回来，昨天吃饭的时候Bas爸爸问了God一句，你爸妈有见过Bas吗？得到否定回答之后，Bas爸爸就把那句你爸妈知道你和Bas的事吗咽了回去。之后餐桌上的气氛就有点尴尬了。这尴尬一直持续到吃完饭叫车送God走。God都没办法跟Bas爸爸解释什么，因为，他不敢保证什么时候能带Bas回家。

下了飞机开手机给Bas打电话，却被提示已关机。他知道Bas上了飞机。结果在公寓里接到Bas的电话，“P’ God， 我到曼谷啦，经纪人哥来接我啦，我今晚去他那边明天直接发布会见吧。”“嗯嗯，速速呐。”电话里两人尽量保持着愉快的语气，都不想破坏这三天的美好回忆，可是……

原来他们何尝没有值得吵架的地方。只是两个人都不敢碰触那个话题罢了。便事事都互相迁就互相忍让，以为这就是相爱了，不过是幸福的假象罢了。昨天还觉得幸福的睡不着觉，今天一戳美梦就碎了。

第二天第三季开拍发布会，就有记者拿着不知道怎么拍到的两人在清迈做功德的问他俩，是不是真的在交往。  
God Bas对视一眼，又同时看了眼自己的经纪人。还没等经纪人发话，一旁的Kim却把话筒拿起来了，“看来这位记者是Godbas饭吧。他们俩交往你是不是特别高兴啊。“那位女记者顿时脸红的说不出话来了。“被说中心事了哦，”Kim继续调侃，“很可惜，要让你失望了哦。”Kim话锋一转，“我们几个实在是关系太好了，Bas的妈妈就常常邀请我们去清迈玩啊。”说罢，还叹了口气，“怎么就没人拍到我和Bas单独做功德的照片啊。人果然只能看到自己想看到的东西啊。”

底下记者哄笑声一片，那位女记者就此再也没有提问了。

第三季顺利开拍，六个人的默契比从前更好。而关于Godbas，已经成为六个人公开的秘密只是不说破他，有时Forth会载Bas去God的公寓来掩人耳目。有一次Forth问Bas你幸福吗？Bas愣了一下，才回答，幸福啊。

幸福啊，怎么会不幸福呢。Bas想，以前是想只要两个人在一起就觉得幸福了，现在又想光明正大的在一起，人真是因为贪念自我折磨而痛苦。Bas想起自己在佛前许下的愿，爸妈身体健康，妹妹快乐成长，让他……让时间停留在此刻吧。他对未来没有信心。

故事的波澜起源于God妹妹每天都在学校被人调侃她哥哥和Bas在一起了。那天God回家吃饭，妹妹终于没忍住在餐桌上问出了口。“哥，女生们看剧花痴你们也就算了，可是现在连男生们都整天在说目击你和Bas在约会是真的吗？”God一愣，看着妹妹询问的目光，不忍心骗她，但头还没点到一半，又看到了爸妈的目光，虽然是酷暑，God却觉得在对上爸妈目光的一瞬间从头顶到脚底都是凉的。

果然妈妈尖叫起来，“你之前不都是跟女生交往吗？你一定是太入戏了，这剧马上就结束了，你们就可以分开了。”  
“不是的，妈妈，我们也分开过，可我还是忘不了他，是我去找他的。”  
在一旁的爸爸开口了，“我不管外边的潮流，在家里决不允许这种事发生，你要是一定要跟他在一起。你就不是我儿子！”  
God开始头疼，觉得今天谈论不出什么结果了，起身准备离开。妈妈却唰的一下挡在他前面，God你今天走了，你以后可能就见不到你妈妈了。  
妈～God头更疼了，这太戏剧化了，这是他一直以为的自己普通的家庭吗？  
妈妈，你别这样。God绕过妈妈准备离开，关门的瞬间就听见了妹妹的惊呼声，

 

“妈妈！”

 

***************  
God错过了好几场逐月之月的行程。问经纪人也只是说妈妈生了很严重的病所以需要去医院陪护。Bas给God打电话也一直关机，不由得担心起来。想去偷偷看看God可是经纪人嘴太严了怎么都打听不出来，还被告知God不许任何人去探望，特别是他。

God好几天没有回公寓。Bas就一个人呆在那儿，翻看着God的东西，他随手乱扔的游戏手柄，他摊成一堆的画笔，那天God说要给Bas画张画，骗他摆了好久的姿势。问他为什么不能对着照片画，他哄他那样没有对真人画出来的真情实感。结果画到半截，Bas实在无聊，俩人拿着画笔互相涂了起来，结果那幅画到现在也没画完，一直挂在画架上。Bas踱到衣帽间，God那天出门前挑的衣服还摊在哪儿，Bas翻了翻God的衣柜，啊，这件是我买的，这件也是我给他买的。啊，我品味真是好好啊。我男朋友真是好帅啊，穿什么都好看。Bas拿了件God还没来得洗的衬衣，披着睡了觉。

那天行程结束，也还是没看到God却意外等来了God的妹妹。有什么事吗？Bas的心提到了嗓子眼儿，结果妹妹还没开口就先红了眼圈，小小声地问Bas，“哥哥你能跟我哥哥分手吗？”

那天晚上Bas躺在公寓的床上反反复复想着God妹妹的话，他听到了每一个字，却又不明白组合起来的意思了，“我妈妈因为你们俩在一起想让哥哥分手自杀了，我不想没有妈妈，我也不想哥哥妈妈爸爸每天吵架，我不想我们家破裂，哥哥现在不可能听我的劝，求求你，能不能跟哥哥分手，我只能来求你了。”God妹妹泣不成声的脸一直在他面前晃来晃去，与God有几分相似的脸让他想，God此时是不是也会哭成这样呢。想到此，Bas一颗心都揪紧了。

突然他听见钥匙声响，飞奔出去正是God站在门外，“我以为你睡了。”  
“没有。”Bas望着他，几天不见，God整个人都是精疲力竭的样子。Bas走上前抱着他，God把头埋在他肩膀里，紧紧回抱着他。“我好累，我们去睡觉。”“嗯，好，你不在家，我睡不着。”  
那天，God躺在Bas怀里睡的很安稳。

第二天醒来的时候，两人在微曦的晨光里聊天，“你不刮胡子真是丑死了”God捉住他手，”不应该是我什么样都很帅吗？”憔悴的脸上连笑容都那么苦涩。“别自恋了，”Bas打了他一下，翻过身躺平。

“God？”Bas没看他，只是盯着天花板。  
“嗯？”  
“我们去海边吧。去我们当时拍戏的海边吧。”“好。”

俩人抓了几件衣服通知了各自的经纪人，接下来三天要翘班了。God开车载着他一起去了海边。

Bas和God在海边的旅馆疯狂缠绵了整整两日，第三天吃早饭的时候，Bas觉得全身没有一处关节不是痛的，连拿着喝汤的勺子都是抖的，但这跟痛没有关系，这跟他接下来想要说的话有关系。  
“我们分手吧。家里的东西经纪人帮我都搬走了，等会他会来接我，麻烦你退房了。我们以后不要见了。”Bas的泪滴进汤里，他不敢抬头看God脸上此时的表情，他怕他再也无法放手。不待God有任何回应，他转身出了餐厅。经纪人的车已经在等他了，太好了，每多呆一秒留下的冲动就会成倍增长。

Bas在回去的路上一直默默掉眼泪，也不出声，眼泪积攒的多了就默默擦去，就这么默默哭了一路。

God对那天回到公寓的记忆非常的模糊，他只记得Bas跟他说了什么话就离开了，然后他便开始觉得头晕，力气软的没办法站起来，连挽留目送他离开都做不到。他了解Bas， 小孩长得软萌，但为人固执的很，一旦决定了的事，便没有什么更改的余地了，他一定想的很清楚了。

God在公寓里昏睡了很久，梦里全是Bas笑着的影子，他们海选的时候，第一次拍对手戏，第一次吻戏，第一次见面会，所有所有的第一次都是跟他一起经历的。我一见你就笑，你一见我就闹，我能一直这样看着你闹一直笑就好了，他在梦中想，连睡脸都有了笑意。没想到始作俑者是他，亲手结束的也是他。

God醒来的时候，正是黄昏，一个人在这空荡荡的公寓里寂静的可怕，有种被全世界都抛弃的感觉，其实何尝不是呢。God下楼去厨房找水喝，却猛地发现Bas常用的那只水杯不见了，不止水杯，God疯狂的在各个房间翻找Bas的痕迹，他的牙刷，他的衣服，他看他画画时随手的涂鸦，他没事散落在客厅的吉他和琴谱，他用过的一切的一切，都不见了。最后他走进书房，那副没画完的画还挂在那儿，God拿起笔试着涂了几笔，终于失声痛哭，我也是你的，你为什么不把我也带走。

最终God拜托经纪人卖掉了公寓，搬回了家，大病一场。  
*********************  
清迈

妈，我跟God分手了

虽然只是一丝，但Bas没有忽略点那丝闪过的如释重负

他低下头，终归这不是件错事

妈妈捧起他的脸，试图在他眼睛里看到答案，bas你还好吗

Bas终于忍不住崩溃出声，再也无法直视妈妈的眼睛，眼泪直线落下，妈妈，怎么办，我特别不好，我知道我将来肯定会好，但我现在特别特别特别不好，妈妈，我现在该怎么办

Bas的决堤的眼泪让妈妈慌了神，只能安慰性地抚摸着他的头，妄图用拥抱缓解儿子的痛苦。

哥哥你怎么了，年幼的妹妹不太能理解为什么一向爱闹的哥哥这么大了还窝在妈妈怀里哭鼻子，这不是小孩子才做的事吗？

Bas放开妈妈，蹲下身把妹妹揽入怀，哥哥现在好痛苦，妹妹有什么办法可以让哥哥心情好一点吗？

妹妹有点手足无措，却仍怯生生的亲了亲Bas的眼睛，妹妹的特效药可以吗？

Bas试图挤出一个起效的笑容，但眼泪还是先落了下来。

怎么办，亲亲特效药好像不管用了，妹妹抱抱哥哥好不好。

妹妹赶紧圈住哥哥的脖子，bas浑身发抖的抱住她。

Bas以为时间久了就会好了，原来人们常说的时间是治愈一切的良药的意思只是让你习惯那个伤口的存在，和一次又一次的撕裂的疼痛。

我爱你，但是不能跟你在一起了。 

Bas离开清迈的时候又去做了次功德，这次他在佛前坐了很久却没什么可求的了。

*****************  
God的爸妈不是没有知觉的。

他宠着他，交往分手都由着他，但现在连呼吸都觉得困难。他不敢问爸妈怎么办，他怕爸妈说过一阵就好了然后显露出的高兴的样子。

等到God重新从病床上爬起来的时候，似乎一切恢复了正常，又是那个努力工作，争取一切机会拓展道路的好孩子了，经纪人很欣慰。认为自己之前劝过的他和Bas在一起会断他的戏路，他终于听进去了。

God 生日的时候在INS上放了自己的一幅画，说是用于慈善拍卖。Bas 看着画上满地枯萎的玫瑰与染血的碎玻璃，怔怔在电脑面前流泪，去求了好友无论多少钱都帮自己买下。Bas一直也没把那幅画挂起来放到自己买下的公寓。只是放在床头，睡觉前看一会儿。如此一个月，便收起来了。

很久很久以后的一次交集，God觉得Bas是个实实在在的胖小子这个tag都有点名不符实了。Bas瘦的整张脸都只剩下硕大的眼睛，上镜反而更清秀好看。Bas看着他，God还是一幅电线杆，睡不醒的样子。

God后来又自己去了趟清迈去那个寺里做功德。

 

那天我不该在佛前说愿望的。我以为事在人为，不在神佛。没想到有些事情，人为真的做不到。

 

【每日脱饭三百遍，还是在用爱发电】


End file.
